Sky High
by Super-nanny
Summary: Yugi and the gang start a new school this year, but it’s not just any school, it’s a school for superheroes! How will they get on? Especially since Yugi is the son of the greatest superheroes and doesn’t even have his powers yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the film Sky High…if I did, I'd be rich!

**Author's notes**: Okay, I finally saw this film a few weeks ago and decided to make it into a fic, since I have other superhero fics! Now, I know that I've got other stories to do and I'm going to work on them, but I wanted to do this story as well. I hope you like!

**Sky High  
****Prologue **

_In a world full of superheroes, there are two who stand above the rest: the Commander and Jetstream._

_The Commander's super-strength mates him pretty much indestructible and Jetstream has the power of super-sonic flight, along with a total mastery of unarmed combat. _

_By day they live as Solomon and Rosie Moto, owners of one of the top game shop stores in Domino. But when duty calls, they become the Commander and Jetstream. _

_Me? I have my own names for them, Mom and Grandpa. You see my dad 'passed away' when I was little, or so I was told. So my Grandfather couldn't retire from his superhero duties just yet._

_Now, you look at my mom and grandfather and see the defenders of the world. All I see is my Grandfather…wearing tights!_

_Don't get me wrong, it is cool to have a superhero parent AND grandparent…like when mom can bring back awesome takeout on her way home from work. Like pizza from Italy, or Chinese food from China!_

_On the other hand, living up to the family name means that I'm supposed to save the world someday!_

_Which is kind of cool…except, I have one little problem…_

Yugi laid down on the bench under the dumb-bell and put his hands on the metal bar above him.

"Okay, here we go," he whispered to him self a he tried as hard as he could to push the dumb-bell up, but it was just to heavy for him. "Come on!" Yugi strained.

* * *

**Author's **notes: Well, there's the first chappy, I hope you all liked! Please review! Now, I don't want to see any flamers, 'cause if you do, I'll set Kyra on you!  
**Kyra**: Yay! Can I get them now?  
**Author**: Not yet! (tugs Kyra's chain around her neck)  
**Kyra**: ACK! 


	2. Getting ready

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing!

**Sky High  
****Chapter 1 - Getting Ready **

"Come on!" Yugi strained as he tried as hard as he could to lift the weight up, but it was just not moving. Giving up, Yugi sat back up and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a voice from downstairs.

"Yugi," the voice came.

"Uh-oh," Yugi replied as he jumped up off the bench.

"Yugi," the voice came again, coming closer to Yugi's room, as Yugi struggled lifting up more heavy weights and adding them to the bar. Suddenly, a man with grey spiky hair, just like Yugi's, black framed glasses and a bandana on stepped into Yugi's room. Yugi was already laying back down on the bench with his hands on the bar again, looking like he had just brought it back down.

"Two hundred!" Yugi said as he let go of the bar and sat back up to see the man who was in his room. "Oh, hey, Gramps, just trying to get a few sets in before school."

"Low weights, high rep, huh?" Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon, replied. "Good thanking, don't want to bulk up."

"Nah, going more for definition," Yugi replied as Solomon sighed, took off his glasses and then sat down beside him, picked up once of Yugi's weights on the floor and held it as if it was as light as a feather.

"Big day huh?" he said before he sighed again. "Yugi, I just want you to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my alma mater…and someday following me into the family business."

"Game shop?" Yugi joked.

"Right, game shop," Solomon chuckled, winking at his grandson, while he played with the 'heavy' weight in his hand. "On a more serious note, Yugi. I know that every kid thinks his granddad's invincible and I nearly am, but who knows? Maybe next time I punch a meteor that's coming towards Earth, maybe I'll be the one who shatters into a million pieces. I-I guess all I'm trying to say here, Yugi, it's nice to know that whatever happens to me, you'll still be around to save the world."

"Looking forward to it," Yugi nervously replied.

"We all are," Solomon said as he stood up, but then realised he still had the weight in his hand. "Oh, here you go!" he said as he threw the weight back at Yugi before walking out the door.

"Oof!" Yugi let out as he caught the weight, but it was so heavy it knocked the wind right out of him and made him fall back onto his bed which suddenly made the bedlegs brake off, making the bed go crashing down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Rosie, Yugi's mother, stood in the kitchen until she heard the door bell go. Suddenly, she levitated off the ground, and in a flash, she was at the door and immediately answered it.

"Good morning Mrs. Moto," a brown haired girl replied on the other side of the door, looking not too surprised about it being answered so quickly.

"Mornin' Tea! Come in," Rosie replied as she lead Tea back upstairs into their home.

"I noticed you had recyclables in the trash. So I took the liberty of moving them for you," Tea said as she followed Rosie up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Thank you Tea, are you hungry? I've got plenty of eggs, bacon…"

"No thanks. You know how my mum can talk to animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten!" Tea replied, leaving Rosie a little stumbled.

"How about some juice then?"

"Great!" Tea replied as Solomon entered the kitchen.

"He's on his way," he said to Rosie before seeing Tea. "Oh, hey Tea."

"Good morning, Commander," Tea greeted as Solomon gave her a weird look.

"Commander?" he replied before Tea pointed to her eye, making him realise he has still had his glasses off. "Oh," he said as he put them back on.

"I can't believe you and Yugi are starting high school!" Rosie said as she gave Tea a glass of orange juice. "It seems like just yesterday were swimming in the kiddie pool."

"MOM!" Yugi yelled as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hi, Tea."

"Hey, Yugi," Tea replied as the phone started ringing. Rosie picked it up to answer it, but no one was there.

"Rosie, it's the other phone," Solomon said as he held up their red flashing phone and answered it. "Go…I see…thank you mayor…There's trouble downtown!" he said into the phone before twirling round to see Rosie standing right next to him. "Big trouble. Downtown."

"Oh shoot! I really wanted to see Yugi off to the bus!" Rosie responded. "I remember his first day of pre-school where he wouldn't let go of my leg."

"MOM!" Yugi yelled again before Rosie kissed him on the cheek and rushed off into the other room. Solomon went to follow her, but then he stopped and turned back to Yugi.

"Oh Yugi, a reminder, some of the kids at sky high, will only have one superhero parent, not two," he informed his grandson. "So take it easy on them. No showing off."

"Oh dad, not to worry," Yugi replied. "I'll keep it low key."

"Dad!" Rosie called from the other room.

"Gotta go," Solomon replied before going off into the other room as the bookcase opened up to reveal two metal poles, of which Solomon and Rosie slid down.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen…

Tea rinsed her hand over a bunch of dead plants that sat on the windowsill. As she did that, the planted rapidly came back to life and bloomed again. She then went back over to Yugi who had just switched on the television.

"…_Reports of a situation downtown. Let' check with the news chopper five_," the newsreader said on the television as on the side of the screen showed a giant robot rampaging through the city. "_Seems evil has struck our morning commute. Here's ma hint, if you're travelling eastbound on the 115, you might wanna think about taking alternate routes…Hang on, this just in. The Commander and Jetstream are on their way._"

* * *

Meanwhile, flying over the city rooftops…

"Are you sure he'll be okay? What if he forgets he's lunch?" Rosie wondered out loud, as she flew over the city while holding Solomon in her arms. Both wearing their red, blue and white superhero costumes, complete with capes.

"Rosie…Rosie, you've gotta stop babying the boy," Solomon replied.

"You're right, you're right," she agreed as they reached the giant robot terrorising the city of Domino.

"Left!" Solomon yelled as the giant robot swung his arm at them, but as Rosie was told, she immediately flew left and to behind the robot, making the it miss them. "Circle back around!"

"I'm on it!" Rosie replied as she flew Solomon to the front of the robot again.

"Realise!"

"Launch!" Rosie yelled as she let Solomon go, but not before giving him a little push forwards first. With the extra push, Solomon dived right towards the robot's chest, and with fist first, he crashed right into it, making a massive hole in it and bringing the falling to the ground below.

* * *

"_Oh! And the robot goes down!_" the news reporter commentated as Solomon took out one of the robot's machine parts. _"He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle. What a team! The Commander and Jetstream. What would we do without them?_"

"They are good," Yugi sighed before he switched off the television, picked up his backpack and followed Tea out the front door.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Hope you liked, Yugi and Tea are In for the ride of their lives next chapter, please review! 


	3. A Bus Ride to remember

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sky High!

Author's notes: okay, before you start the chapter, a quick note in saying that the ages on some of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters will be a little different in this story then from the series as you'll come to figure out as you read the story. Enjoy!

**Sky High  
****Chapter 2 - A Bus ride to remember**

Yugi and Tea walked out of the house/game shop and began to walk down the street.

"Now, I know it's just our first day," Tea said as they walked along. "But I already can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind…and womankind! And animal-kind!"

"And the rain forest," Yugi added.

"Of course!" Tea replied as they stopped by a bus stop. "I just feel really good about this year."

"Yeah, it should be great," Yugi said as the school bus rolled up in front of them and the doors opened to see a dark purple/reddish long haired (under a white and orange cap) male sitting in the front seat.

"Morning," he greeted as the bus doors opened and Yugi and Tea climbed on.

"Morin," Yugi greeted back. "Is this the bus to Sky Hi…"

"SSH! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?" the bus driver interrupted before Yugi could finish and suddenly closed the bus doors again behind Tea. "I guess you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here!"

"No, no. Sorry," Yugi replied before he and Tea went to walk on, but the bus driver stopped him again.

"What's your name, freshmen?" he asked.

"umm…Yugi Moto," Yugi replied as the bus driver gulped.

"The son of the Commander and Jetstream!" he said in excitement as he jumped up. "Hey everyone! It's Yugi Moto! The son of the Commander and Jetstream!" he yelled as all the other student on the bus looked up at them. "My name's Leon Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If I can make your journey more comfortable, just let me know! Hey, you two, get up!" Leon told the two students sitting on the seat behind him. One was a boy with brown hair pointed out to the front with brown eyes and the other was a girl with long blonde hair with some purple highlights and violet eyes. "The seat behind Leon Wilson belongs to Yugi Moto!"

"It would be an honour!" the brown haired student replied as he jumped up.

"Oh no, it's fine, you don't have to!" Yugi responded.

"No, I want to, you're third generation man! Mai, get up!" he told the girl sitting next to him as she just starred back at him.

"Why? He only needs one seat," she replied.

"So he can sit next to his girlfriend," he said, pointing out Tea.

"Tea? Oh no, she's just my friend!" Yugi instantly responded.

"Yeah, totally, he's like my brother," Tea reluctantly replied before another student suddenly same up in between them. He had blue-green hair and blue eye sunder his large yellow glasses.

"Oh, well, in that case…hi, I'm Weevil," he said trying to charm Tea as he took off his glasses. But Tea just shivered and then followed Yugi down the bus to find an empty seat.

Finally, they came across two seats, one of which was next to a blonde haired student with brown eyes and wearing a green jacket, white t-shirt and blue jeans. Yugi seat down next to him as Tea sat in the empty seat next to it on the other side.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi greeted as he sat down.

"Yo Yugi! How you doin?" Joey greeted. "Hey Tea."

"Hey," Tea replied before she seat down.

"I'm fine. How was your summer?" Yugi asked.

"To be honest, it was tough. T-U-P-H," Joey told his friend. "I was sweatin' it. My dad's going, 'Joey, I powered up before I started shaving', and here's me dude, halfway through August and zip!"

"Oh, so…you don't have your powers?" Yugi eagerly asked his friend.

"Dude, do you think I'd even show up today if that happened? No, no, no! I woke up a few days ago and…BAM!" Joey said as he suddenly banged his hands together, which made both Yugi and Tea flinch.

"That's great! So, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"You have to wait and see like everyone else. But it's awesome, man. It's awesome!"

Suddenly the bus stopped, making everyone fly forward a little, the doors opened letting another student get on.

"That's everyone," Leon said out loud before he started putting a few handles,

he swooped his hats around, with the new hat having the Sky High logo on it, he then tore a patch off his sleeve off to reveal the Sky High school logo on there as well. He then turned around to face the students. "Next stop, SKY HIGH!" he yelled before he turned around again and carried on driving.

After driving on for a while, Tea suddenly noticed they went on to a closed off road, leading up to a bridge.

"Where are we?" she nervously asked as Leon suddenly pressed a button which made two straps suddenly rapped round each of the students as the bus was picking up speed.

"Hang on back there," Leon yelled to the students behind him as he smirked. "We're going off road!" As the bus sped along the road, the sign on the side of the bus changed from just '_SCHOOL BUS' _to '_SKY HIGH SCHOOL BUS' _and Leon pulled down some more control around him. "Here we go!" he yelled as he sign saying 'Road Closed' lowered down and the school bus suddenly zoomed off the road, falling through the air.

"Yee-hoo!" Leon yelled in excitement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Every student on the bus screamed as they fell.

Suddenly, Leon pressed a few buttons and pulled a few handles. Suddenly out popped a pair of wings and a massive jet engine at the back off the bus. This made the bus level up in the air before speeding off into the sky, spinning round a load off times and even doing loops across the clouds.

"Oh Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi responded still recovering from the shock.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Joey replied as he held his stomach while the other students like just as pet

"Piff, freshmen!" Leon replied as he flew the bus over the clouds


	4. Welcome

**Sky High  
****Chapter 3 - Welcome**

As the bus flew over the clouds, eventually a sort of space station type thingappeared in the sky.

"There she is, Sky High," Leon said as the student behind him where impressed by the sight of their new school. "Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion. She is in constant motion as a precaution against those who might have nefarious plans, her location supplied only to a few qualified individuals such as my self, Leon Wilson, bus driver." As the bus neared the landing road in front of the school, the wings and jet engines started to disappear back into the bus. "Smooth and easy," Leon said, but suddenly the bus land in a bit of a bump.

"Whoa!" all the students responded.

"Sorry!" Leon yelled toward the students as he pressed a button which opened up the bus doors. "Word of advice, don't muss the bus, because the bus waits for no one." he told them as the student walked past him. Then Yugi and Tea walked past him to get off the bus. "Except for you, Yugi Moto! You ever running late, running early or you just want to talk…" Leon hands Yugi a card with his name and phone number on it. "Give me a call!"

"Thanks, Leon," Yugi replied as he took it.

"Seriously!" Leon added as Yugi turned and left the bus along with the other students. They all then walked up the path towards the school, amazed by everything around then, like the two girls flying over them. They then turn to see a guy with brown hair and purple bangs zapping a blue haired girl in the bum his laser eyes and laughing. Although the blue haired girl angry put out her arms and ice came out of them, freezing the boy over.

The freshmen then noticed six cheerleaders carrying out a cheer, but the thing was, they were exactly identical. They all had brown eyes and had long black hair and all wearing their yellow cheerleaders outfits.

"Hello freshmen, don't be shy! Welcome newbies to Sky High!" They chanted. "Juniors, seniors, all the rest, we're back at school, Sky is the best! Ready, one, two three…" Suddenly they all did a summersault and zapped back into one girl. "Whoo! We're number one! Sky High! We're number one!" she yelled as two other students watched her and the new students at the front of the school on top on the steps. One had spiked white hair with brown eyes and the other had blonde hair with violet eyes.

"I hate that cheer!" the white haired student commented.

"'kura, round 'em up, ok?" the blonde hair student said as the white one suddenly took off in a flash, speed around Yugi and the others so fast that it looked like they were trapped in a twister. Suddenly he stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Freshmen! You're attention please!" he said as he's blonde haired friend suddenly stretched out, flipped down the steps and landed next to him.

"I'm Malik, this is Bakura," he greeted. "As representatives of the sky high welcoming committee…"

"We'd be happy to collect that new student fee!" the one now known as Bakura said as Malik stretched out his arm so that his hand was in front of the new students.

"Um…there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook," Tristan nervously replied.

"Okay, guys, very funny. I'll take it from here," a voice came as a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, suddenly Yugi's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. Malik and Bakura went away as she stood in front of them. "Hey, everybody, I'm Rebecca Hawkins, your student body president. I know your all going to love it at sky high. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience…but there are a few rules that I just want to let you guys know. First of all…" Rebecca went on, but Yugi was drooling so much over her that all he could hear was a blur. Meanwhile, Tea noticed this a glared a little. "…If you can remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school!" Rebecca said as the other students laughed. But Yugi, suddenly realising that he just spaced out, looked around confused. "Now, follow me inside for orientation. "

"Rules? What rules!" Yugi panicked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Tea asked as they followed Rebecca into the school building.

* * *

After entering the school, the students reached the main hall, walked to the back and waited there. Suddenly a great ball of white light zoomed past them, went up to the stage in front of them and twirled around until it formed into a woman with long black hair, blue eyes and wore a white suit.

"Good morning," she greeted "I am Principal Ishizu. On behalf of all the faculty and staff. Welcome to Sky High!"

"YEAH!" Joey cheered on his own as the other students just looked at him.


	5. Power Placement

**Sky High  
****Chapter 4 - Power placement**

"YEAH!" Joey cheered, but everyone just looked at him while Ishizu rinsed her eyebrow and glared at him at him. Joey lowered his head in embarrassment before Ishizu continued.

"In a few moments, you will go through Power Placement," Ishizu told them. "And your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power placement?" Yugi wondered out loud as Ishizu continued on talking to all of them on top on the platform.

"Sounds fascist!" Tea replied.

"Power Placement: it's how they decide where you go," Tristan informed them.

"The hero track or the loser track," Mai commented.

"T-T-There's a loser track?" Joey nervously replied

"I believe the preferred term is 'hero support'," Tristan told him.

"…For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin," Ishizu finished. "Comets away!" she yelled as she suddenly rinsed up turned into a ball of white light again and zoomed out of the hall. As the students watch her leave, they noticed a man with brown spiked hair, blue eyes, a blue and white track-suit on and a clipboard in his hands, come out of the new rinsing platform in the middle of the hall.

"All right, listen up!" He said as the platform came to a halt and the students gathered in front of it. "My name is Valon Boomer, but you will address me as Couch Boomer, understood!. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom.' You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. Yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few student, or as I like to call them, 'whiner babies' who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgement is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" Valon asked as the some of the students just nodded as quietly agreed. "I said, are we CLEAR!" Valon yelled sending out a huge sonic-boom out on the students, blowing them away a little.

"Yes, Couch Boomer!" they all yelled back as Valon then blew on his whistle.

"Go-time!" Valon replied as three metal steps appeared next to the platform and Valon pointed to one of the students in the crowd. "You, what's your name?"

"Weevil," the boy with yellow glasses and blue/green hair.

"Little Weevil, get up here!" Valon commanded as the boy called Weevil rushed up the stairs and stepped onto the platform.

"What's humiliating him in front of the class going to prove?" Tea said to her friends. "This is so unfair!"

"If life were to suddenly get fair…" Yugi replied, standing next to her. "I doubt it would happen in high school."

Meanwhile, on the platform. Weevil stood in the middle of the stage, took off his glasses and took a deep breath. But before he could exhale out again, he suddenly turned into a huge stone-man! The all the student's eyes suddenly widened as their mouths dropped in shock of the sudden transformation. Although, Valon just stood there unfazed and took a control out of his pocket.

"Car," he said as he pushed a button on the control, making a car come flying down from the ceiling, of which stone-giant-Weevil easily caught and held above his head.

"Big Weevil!" Valon replied, sounding a little more impressed. "Hero!" he said a she wrote it down in his clipboard in his hands.

"So he's good…" Joey told Yugi. "But I'm better!" Joey then ran up to the stage and stood in front of Valon, who was still writing.

"Did I say you were next?" Valon questioned after he looked up from his clipboard to see Joey standing there.

"Name's Joey, Couch Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard," Joey told him as Joey took the centre stage and got ready for something…suddenly he clapped his hands and spreading his arms out to the sides and remained still.

"Any day now, superstar," Valon said after a while had past and nothing was going on.

"I'm doing it!" Joey replied.

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing!"

"I don't think so!"

"Well…it's easier to see in a dark room. Maybe we could turn off these lights. You could cup your hands around your eyes and look real close…"

"Sidekick," Valon said.

"Ah, err…Are you sure you don't want to…?" Joey whispered.

"SIDEKICK!" Valon yelled, sending out another sonic-boom, making Joey go flying off backwards, off the stage. Valon then looked out onto the crowd of students again. "You! Front and centre!" he said, pointing to Tristan. Tristan immediately went up to the stage and up to Valon.

"Let me say what an honour it is to…" Tristan complemented him before he got cut off. "

Is that your power? Butt-kissery?" Valon asked.

"Very funny, Sir! I heard you had a…"

"Shut up and power up!"

"Right away, Sir!" Tristan instantly replied before taking a few steps back, closing his eyes and suddenly he turned into a puddle of light brown liquid (similar to the colour of his jacket) on the stage floor, Valon then leaned over him.

"Say, that's pretty impressive…for a Popsicle! Sidekick!" Valon said, sticking his thumb down at him. As time went on, other students got to show-off their powers.

First there was a student called Brian…

He suddenly shot out four new arms, making it a total of six, as he stood on the stage in front of Valon and the others.

"Hero!" Valon replied.

"Yes!" Brian cheered, punching all six arms out in victory.

Next there was a girl student named Mana, when she was on the stage, she flipped up and suddenly turned into a blue, pink and yellow beach ball.

"Side-KICK!" Valon said as he literally kicked her off the stage.

Next, Valon picked a boy with long, tied back, dark blue, spiked hair, blue eyes and a scar on his right cheek. He suddenly spat out, sending it flying over to the other side of the hall, hitting one of the stone pillars.

"Super spit? Sideki…" Valon replied as he began to write it down. But before he could, the boy redirected him over to the pillar of which he spat on to see that part of it was eroding quickly. "Acid spit! Hero!" Valon corrected.

Next, another boy was called up to the platform and stood next to Valon. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. But suddenly his eyes suddenly changed to blue, his hair went big, darker and more spikier, and his clothes changed into a blue and white track-suit, making him look just like Valon.

"Wow, hero!" Valon replied, smiling at the other version of him. "And a handsome one at that! Good job, Jaden," he commented as the boy, now known as Jaden went off the stage, morphing back into his normal self in the process. "Purple kid let's go!" Valon said, referring to Mai, as she walked up the stage and stood in front of him. "What's your shtick?" he asked her.

"I'm a shape-shifter," Mai replied.

"Ok. Shift it," Valon said as Mai rolled her eyes, bent down and morphed into a small blonde and purple guinea pig. Valon then bent down and looked over her. "A guinea pig?"

"Yep," Mai replied a smaller (and much more cuter) version of her voice.

"Not even a _swarm _of guinea pigs?"

"Err, no!"

"Sick kick, shoo!"

"Bite me!" Mai replied as she went off, still in her guinea pig form. Valon then looked out into the crowd again.

"You, flower child," Valon said to Tea as she looked up. "Let's go!"

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," Tea replied to him.

"Well, you're in luck! This is the situation, and I'm demanding it!"

"But…to participate would be to support a flawed system," Tea informed him. "I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…" she went on before Valon stopped her.

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, but…"

"SIDEKICK!" Valon sonic boomed yelled before she could say another word. After he did that, the school bell went off, signally lunch time. "All right, well pick it up right after lunch, starting with you!" he said pointed to Yugi as he gulped.

* * *

**Author's notes**: okay, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! How will Yugi get on with his power placement? Find out next time! Until then, please review! 


End file.
